bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Prologue (Bleach: Kaiten)
Official prologue to Bleach: Kaiten (回転, Revolutions) Prologue 600 Years ago... The moon bathed the forest in a serene, pearly light. A light drizzle had begun to fall, droplets glistening on the grass. There was no sign of life around, as most didn’t venture out from the Rukongai. An owl hooted and flew overhead, spooked by the shadow of a humanoid figure, a Shinigami. They wore a brown cloak, hiding their appearance except the glint of their golden eyes. A sword appeared to be hidden beneath it, sheathed at their side, jostling slightly as they walked. They stopped, a few feet away from a small crystal pond. A crisp breeze blew, ruffling the tips of their hair, and causing their cloak to fly out behind them. They appeared to be waiting for something, or someone. “I thought I sensed your presence,” a soft voice called from behind. The Shinigami turned to the side, lips parted ever so slightly as if to speak. In a quick movement, the cloak was thrown aside to reveal a rather dapper looking man. He unhooked his sword from his belt, holding it like a cane in front of himself. “You better have an explanation, Sakāi,” the Shinigami said sternly, his voice laced with venom. “What ever could you mean, dear Elijah?” The approaching man stepped into the dim moonlight, head cocked to the side, “What is the head of the Royal Guard doing outside of the Reiōkyū?” “I am the one who should be asking the questions,” Elijah spoke. “What was someone like you doing, speaking to the lord of the Wandenreich?” He stepped forward, taking cautious steps as he approached his comrades. “It’s late, Sakāi. What business could you have at this hour?” The Shinigami known as Sakāi did not respond. He paused for a moment before sighing, “What business do you have following me? Shouldn’t you be concerned with your own affairs?” Elijah’s brow twitched. His fingers wrapped themselves around the hilt of his Zanpakutōu, but he made no move to unsheathe it. A dry silence fell over the two, hanging like a dense fog. The tension was evident, and Elijah’s discomfort even more so. “Since you have no motivation to speak, I shall take my leave.” Sakāi turned to leave, only for Elijah to shunpo and cut off his path. He stood defensively, holding his Zanpakutōu in one hand, and the scabbard in the other. The two men locked eyes, neither one moving. “If you even think about betraying Soul Society-!” “And why would I do that?” Sakāi tread past him, lightly shoving his shoulder, “I am the captain of Squad Seven, and soon to be appointed as a judge of Central 46. Why would I give all of that up?” Elijah relaxed a little, sheathing his sword. “You won’t attain that position if you keep this secrecy up.” He turned towards his comrade, “There’s many conspiracies floating around about you, Sakāi. If it gets out of hand, I’ll-.” “You’ll what?” Sakāi asked, “It is not your position, or authority, to do anything.” “Are you questioning my ability?” Elijah hissed, “Watch your tongue, captain!” Sakāi chuckled, “No, no. I would never dream of challenging you.” He stepped forward to meet the guard leader’s gaze, “No...not the great Elijah Būro. I know my place...” The captain gave a wary smile, “Perhaps you, shouldn’t underestimate ''me.” ''He turned to leave, leaving Elijah stunned momentarily. After a few moments, Elijah shunpo’d again, this time bringing his Zanpakutōu down. Birds flew everywhere, rustling the trees as the clash of metal on metal broke out. Sakāi easily countered his attack, holding his blade up while Elijah’s arms trembled slightly, pressing his Zanpakutōu against Sakāi’s. “What are you going to do, Elijah?” Sakāi taunted, “Hurt me? Kill me without warrant?” Elijah gritted his teeth, loosening his stance before stepping away. Sakāi returned his sword to its holster, continuing to walk past him. Elijah’s eyes grazed over the pond in front of him, examining the glistening water as he returned his sword to its sheathe. “You have one warning, Sakāi,” he spoke sourly, not bothering to look behind him. “Perform any act of treason, and I’ll personally make sure my blade is painted with your blood.” He listened as the captain disappeared without another word, his rēiatsu gradually disappearing and out of mind. Elijah continued to look forward, only once checking over his shoulder.